its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
West Rosen
Name: West Rosen Age: 22 Organization: Rebel Statistics Personality: Determined, Romantic, Skeptical, Flirty Occupation: Unknown Ability: Flight Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual FC: Nick D'Agosto Background Kidnapping THEN: West was a student at Costa Verde High School where he met Claire Bennet after she first moved there, and he quickly developed feelings for her. Sometime in his past he was taken by “the man with Horn Rimmed Glasses” and has developed a fear of him, causing Claire to keep West away from her dad. Once West realized that HRG was Claire’s father, he took off, fearing a trap, and he ignored any further contact from Claire until he caught a glimpse of her “I’m sorry” spelled out in rocks in the park. Claire tried to convince him she wasn’t in cahoots with her father and for a while West was unsure whether or not to believe her. Later, Noah left to try and find West but West find him first and grabbed him, bringing Noah high into the air and threatening to drop him. Noah told him that Claire never mentioned him so West let him go, only for Noah to pin West and order him to help Claire. Because of his feelings fpr her, he agreed. West ended up capturing Elle Bishop to use her in an exchange to get Claire back from Bob Bishop and Mohinder Suresh. Once Claire was returned, he tried to fly off with her, only to be shot down by Elle’s electricity. He recovered enough to fly away after Noah was traitorously shot by Mohinder. Claire is set out to expose all evolved humans after that, but West was firmly against it, so she handed him his file from Primatech and ended their relationship in pursuit of revenge. It saddened him but he accepted it and tried to go back to his old life, which only lasted until the government and Danko’s team found him. West went into hiding for several months, occasionally assisting Rebel. When they were no longer being hunted, he decided to get his life together again and enrolled at NYU. NOW: When Claire outed them, West was still concerned about how that would change the way they were treated by everyone else. It wasn’t until several months down the line that West trusted in the exposure and revealed himself to be one of those with abilities. Eventually after graduating from NYU, he transferred to Petrelli School, wanting to know others like him and rejoining Rebel. West been at Petrelli for a little over a year now and is an even bigger part of Rebel than he first imagined. He sometimes goes on missions to other major cities and helps Evos escape to safety, especially now that the EHRA is in effect. Usually those who he helps save come back to Petrelli with him, but some create new identities for themselves instead and get on with their lives. Notes * Refers to people as “robots” (one who does as he or she is told), or “aliens” (one who does things one’s own way). * West's flight is supposed to have a “more lyrical, Peter Pan quality” than Nathan’s. * Has met and is Facebook friends with Alex Woolsly. * Is friends with everyone in REBEL’s group. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Flight Category:Rebel